cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Republic of Grand Besaid
The Third Republic of Grand Besaid came as a result of the Second Unjust War, realizing that a stronger executive branch was needed. Constitution of the Third Republic The Constitution of the Third Republic was drafted by Dynasty, after the realization for the need of a new government after the Second Unjust War. The Constitution of the Third Republic was the third constitution of the nation of Grand Besaid, providing the basic laws and structures for the nation and its government. Government of the Third Republic Government and Politics of Grand Besaid}} The Third Republic consisted of an Executive Triumvirate led by a Mosunor, a cabinet which mirrors the former Ministerial Council, a Senate, a House of Censors, a Council of Elders, and a Supreme Court. The System was somewhat of a mix of the first two republics, along with a new mix of ideas. Executive Executive Branch of Grand Besaid of the Third Republic}} The Executive consisted of the and the . The Executive Triumvirate consisted of three members, the Mosunor, the President, and the Chancellor. The Cabinet consisted of the elected Ministers of the various departments of the nation. The Mosunor was the head of state and head of government of the nation of Grand Besaid. He was the leader and presiding officer of the Executive Triumvirate, and the leader of the nation's foreign affairs. The Mosunor was also the chief ambassador of the nation to its alliance. The President was the deputy head of state of the nation of Grand Besaid. He was one of the primary organizers of the nation's foreign affairs, and was one the nations cheif ambassadors. He was charged with reviewing other ambassadors and keeping affairs as smooth as possible with foreign states. The President was also a member of the Executive Triumvirate, voting in most executive matters. The Chancellors was the deputy head of government of the nation of Grand Besaid. He was one of the primary organizers of the nation's ministries and departments, and was one of the legislature's top advisors. He was charged with reviewing the bureaucracies, and keeping the internal workings of the nation as smooth as possible. The Chancellor was also a member of the Executive Triumvirate, voting in most executive matters. The Executive Triumvirate was in charge of all executive affairs, it oversaw the government, the appointment certain officials, the vetoing and approving motions of the legislature, and accomplshing many other expected functions of top executives. The Ministries, also known as the cabinet when refering to their top members, were in charge of the day to day operations of the nation, creating certain regulations as prescribed by law, and for advising other members of government on their expertises. Legislative Legislative Branch of the Third Republic}} The legislature consisted primarily of the House of Representatives and the Council of Elders, sometimes called the National Council. The Legislature was also comprised of a House of Censors. When speaking of both the Council of Elders and the House of Representatives, the term National Assembly was often used. The House of Representatives last consisted of 463 members, though the number often varied; each member was elected by the populace of each state, based off population, or by the nation as a whole. The House of Representatives was the lower house of the National Assembly, having a vital role in the law making process. The Council of Elders, also known as the Elders Council and the National Council, last consisted of 51 members; though the number could have varied with the number of states. Each member was elected by the populace of each state, by an eletoral district based off population, or by the nation as a whole. The Council of Elders was the upper house of the National Assembly, having a vital role in the law making process. Interestingly, committees were forbidden within the Elder Council. The House of Censors was also techniquly is part of the legislature, though it was not part of the National Assembly; the House of Censors last consisted of 15 members, three elected members for each state. The House of Censors was responsible for reviewing the entire government, investigating the entire government constantly, starting impeachment procedings, vetoing certain motions of the legislature, and for removing abusive officials. Judicial The Judiciary consisted of the Supreme Court and lower courts established by the Legislature and Executive Triumvirate. The Supreme Court last consisted of 19 members, and its job was that of interpreting the law, exercising judicial review, and to act as the highest appeals court. Supreme Court members were elected to 9 year terms, with the exception of the Chief Judge, whom was elected to 7 year terms. Electors Not only did the electors of the nation elect almost every member of each branch of the government, but they also held powers of their own during the Third Republic. The electors held the powers of intiative, recall, referendum, and instruction. The electors also had the ability to amend the national constitution. Furthermore, all political power was derived from the electors, the citizens, of the nation. Grand Besaid's Government and Politics section during the Third Republic Grand Besaid is a , its head of state and government is a Mosunor, a position similar to that of a or in many countries. Its deputy head of state is a President, and its deputy head of government is a , together the three make an . Grand Besaid’s has three branches those of , , and . Each state also has its own government, as does every city. Constitution The current constitution is the third constitution that has been ratified by Grand Besaid. It is the framework for the third and current republic and is the highest law of the land. It is seen as a mixture between the last two republics, taking the best parts of each, and even having some features unique to itself. Overall, the constitution is the supreme legal document of Grand Besaid and one of great importance. The first article of the constitution lists the rights of the people, and is commonly referred to as the Bill of Rights. The second article creates the frame work of the Legislative Branch of Grand Besaid, while also giving it powers and listing it's limits. The third article descrbies the Executive Branch of Grand Besaid, the fourth article calls for and creates the structure of the Judicial Branch of Grand Besaid, and the fifth article provides for lesser officials and the bureaucracies of Grand Besaid. The last three articles relate to the states and other subdivisions, amendments, and miscellaneous provisions. Legislative Branch Legislative Branch of Grand Besaid}} The federal legislative branch is a , consisting of a House of Representatives, a Council of Elders, and a House of Censors. The members of all three houses are elected by districts, or the entire nation, for varying terms. Though the legislature is officially a tricameral legislature, it acts much more like a legislature because only two of the three houses are really involved in the making and passing of laws and regulations. The third house is more like a protector of the public. The House of Representatives and Council of Elders make up the National Assembly, which passes laws, appropriates funds, declares war, signs treaties, and does most of the functions expected by a legislature. The House of Representatives currently consists of 463 members, each of which are elected to terms of two years by electoral districts of near equal population. The Council of Elders currently consists of 51 members, each of which are elected in varying ways to terms of three years, with one-third being elected each year. Grand Besaid's National Assembly is very similar to the legislatures of most s in the fact that the houses are nearly equal in power and importance. The House of the Censors is not part of the National Assembly and is responsible for government accountability, responsibility, and transparency. It constantly investigates and reviews the government and its actions, it has the power to start impeachments, remove most officials, and even veto certain motions of the government. The house of Censors is like a "team of prosecutors against the national government, being privileged to hearing all information known by the federal government." Executive Branch The federal executive branch consists of a Mosunor, a position coined by the third republic of Grand Besaid, a president, a chancellor, and the governmental ministries. Together the Mosunor, President, and Chancellor form an executive triumvirate, which holds all executive powers expected, and even some powers not expected to be vested in executives. The ministries run the day to day operation of the several departments of the nation, make policies within their jurisdiction, and react to situations that effect their field of work. Many of the ministries are the same as those under the second republic. The Mosunor, currently being Dynasty, is the head of state and government, and is similar to a President in a presidential system, though his powers are weakened for many executive decisions require the approval of another executive. The President, currently being Matthew Koirbe, is the deputy head of government, and is similar to a Prime Minister in a parliamentary system, though he isn't part of the legislature and his powers are also divided amongst the three executives. The President is mainly in charge of domestic and governmental affairs, and for the most part stays out of foreign relations. The Chancellor, currently being Nommaai Nueamaninia, is the deputy head of state, and is similar to a President in a parliamentary system, though he holds more powers than what is expected of a President in a parliamentary system. The Mosunor is elected to terms of eight years, the President is elected to terms of two years, and the Chancellor is elected to terms of four years. Judicial Branch The federal judicial branch consists of the Supreme Court and the inferior courts. The Supreme Court holds the power of judicial review, and acts as the ultimate appeals court, it also decides high profile cases using original jurisdiction. The judicial branch is responsible for interpreting and reviewing the laws of Grand Besaid. It is also responsible for the handling of trials, and appeals. Elections and the Electorate The citizens of Grand Besaid are granted the right to at age seventeen. occur every year on the federal, state, and local levels; Election Day is October 17. The officials of the federal government hold varying terms, with varying staggering, thus causing a large number of officials to be up for reelection each year. This was designed to keep the will of the people strong in government and to allow any to lose their majority if they acted too heavily against the will of the people. The people also hold the powers of , , and on all levels of government; as well, the people retain the right to amend the national constitution by a three-fifth vote. The National Constitution also guarantees the right of the people to amend their state constitution; though it also protects many other rights such as the freedom of expression, the right to bear arms, and the right to life. Political Parties While do exist within Grand Besaid, they are not mandatory for running for office, and only about half of all within the country belong to a political party. There have also been two large series of political parties, those of the First Republic, and those of the Second and Third Republics, though some remained through both and everything in between. States and Divisions :See also: States of Grand Besaid, Cities of Grand Besaid The nation of Grand Besaid is divided into five states, those of Oyen, Olgmar, Tesuma, Zukumi, and Adinoa, each one’s predecessor was a geographical region of the nation with a similar name. Each state has its own , , , , and powers. One of the primary functions of state governments is to provide for things like education, , healthcare, transportation systems, and commercial regulation. Each state is further divided into counties, the majority of which are based on the former regional providences of the Besaidian Empire, the administrative districts that were one step below providences. Counties are further divided into cities and townships, which may further divide themselves as they see fit. Each city also has its own government, charter, flag, and administrative powers. Grand Besaidian Leader Dynasty, the main ruler and founder of Grand Besaid, has been re-elected into the highest positions constantly since the nation's founding. He in truth holds limited , but his , , and influence are so strong that he can virtually change anything about Grand Besaid. Two years before Grand Besaid’s founding, Dynasty tried to found another nation under the alias “Indigo”. However, before a month was out his attempt had failed. Dynasty’s current nation, that of Grand Besaid, is much more prosperous, attaining wonders and thousands of levels of Infrastructure. Dynasty is a deeply rooted , leading the nation by his faith, love, and wisdom. Overall, Dynasty is the beloved and excellent ruler of the great and proud nation of Grand Besaid. He is also a proud member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, having served, and continuing to serve in numerous positions within the alliance. Foreign Affairs ; Mostly Harmless Alliance The foreign affairs of Grand Besaid are mainly directed by its alliance, the Mostly Harmless Alliance. However, Grand Besaid does have its own series of treaties and agreements, and maintains a number of embassies and diplomatic missions across the globe. Grand Besaid is known for its generosity to small, foreign nations, and for its tendency to import vast quantities of technology. Grand Besaid has been known to be a generous nation when it comes to aiding smaller nations in its alliance and its allies. However, recently Grand Besaid has been on a spree of needing aid because of the damages it has sustained during the Second Unjust War; losing more than half of its infrastructure during the war. Also because of the recent conflict, Grand Besaid's status as a banker nation may be in jeopardy because of its losses. Previous to Grand Besaid's Banker push, Grand Besaid produced and sold technology to larger nations, the opposite of what it has been doing lately as it now imports tech rather than exports it. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid History Category:Politics of Grand Besaid